Elementals
by Qahiroh
Summary: It's been eleven months since the End of the Hundred Year War and though things have remained peaceful something isn't right. People are missing, Aang is having weird dreams and on top of that an unusual girl has washed up on the beach of Ember Island claiming to be the Spirit of Nature. its up to the Gaang to save the Spirit World, that is if they can figure out what's happening.
1. Spiritdream

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but if i did i would have hired cosplayers to be in the cast, cause i mean have you guys seen some of those awesome Avatar: TLA cosplays?!_

* * *

_He moved down the ominous freezing tunnel, his feet making a soft tshk tshk sound as they scuffled slowly over the broken shards of glass. His hands moved over bumps and the oddly shaped walls that arched over his head and around him. He ran his hands through soft long tendrils of something; it wasn't quite human, not quite animal and almost but not exactly synthetic._

_What, could it possibly be hair? He shook his head and continued over the floor, denial coating his mind as he rationalized that it couldn't be hair, no not at all. Pieces of glass pieced through his shoes, sharp points making contact with soft flesh. His shoes suddenly felt warm and wet, the after effects of walking over broken glass._

_Roughly bumping against his shoulder and his hip, his staff moved in the nonexistent breeze its hard edges jabbing him in his lower back. HE reached over his shoulder and adjusted the staff in a way that would stop it from bumping against him._

_"We cannot afford to allow her to dwell here if your plan is to go as planned m'lady." A gruff voice echoed in the dark tunnel._

_He squinted his eyes as a light, soft and low pulsed through the end of the tunnel. Almost there, he was almost at the end. He looked around, his eyes adjusted and rejoicing at the fact that the dank tunnel could be somewhat seen in the pale light._

_"Yes, yes I do realize that but you are forgetting balance. Everything must have balance. We cannot send her, and expect the balance to be fine. We must send someone else…," a throaty female voice said, her words rolling from her tongue like gravel off a hill._

_Fire crackled, and a sharp snapping sound ricocheted off the wall, bouncing directly into the young warrior's ears. A low tinkling sound like falling glass floated down the cavern. It took him a moment to realize that this was the woman laughing,_

_"Perfect! He is her opposite. We lose something powerful and something not. You my darling are a genius!" _

_The sound of shuffling clothing and a few steps whispered quietly as the warrior strained to hear what was going on._

_"Thank you m'lady but answer me this, what would we do if the Avatar catches wind of our plan?"_

_Aang stiffened as he heard his name being called. Were they talking about him? He moved closer to the light attempting to remain as quiet as possible._

_"Well my dear, it's quite simply we do as any other would do when faced with the Avatar corrupting our plans, we" Aang shuffled closer, his heart fluttering faster than any hummingbird-bat's wings could. Aang moved his left foot forward and as he was resting a down, a piece of colored glass clinked against its neighbor._

_"Did you here that? WHO IS THERE?' the gruff voice rumbled, anger and threats lingering in his tone._

_A soft-gloved hand slipped over Aang mouth, and he felt breath on his ear. He stood ramrod straight, and completely still._

_"Avatar Aang, make no sudden movements. You have traveled too far into the Spirit World. I must apologize and tell you that you must leave instantly things are brewing within the Spirit World, things that could jeopardize your world." A woman's murmured in Aang's ear._

_He turned his head slowly and saw the face of a former past life, Avatar Kyoshi. Her painted face shone with a deathly white light from the passage, causing her lips ad eyes to starkly show against her white face. Her lips were blood red, and her eyes were as deep as an abyss. A chilling sensation crept over the young Avatar as he felt as if his wiser past life was somehow looking into his inner soul._

_"You have stayed here too long, who knows what has left the Spirit World because of your presence Avatar. Time to go home." Kyoshi lightly touched Aang on his arrow as her eyes began to glow._

_Aang felt himself fading away. His usual exiting the Spirit World fade happened quickly, almost all at once but this one, was slow. Not slow as in a little slow but slow as in the fact that it took, almost a full minute for Aang to be half-gone. _

_"But Kyoshi how could I let something escape the Spirit World?" Aang questioned the older Avatar; his eyes looked on her though hers looked off into the distance._

_A smirk was plastered onto her painted lips and her eyes flickered to the young Avatar before her._

_'Still so much to learn for someone who has saved the world'_

_"Aang do you forget that you are a bridge between the Spirit World and the mortal world? Bridges are built to link one place to another and sometimes things pass over in the process." Avatar Kyoshi reached for her fans at her sides, her eyes still resting behind Aang._

_The young air bender turned and saw a looming figure at the entrance of the tunnel. He rose up tall and strong, and resting in the figure's hand was a bow with an arrow nocked. The arrows man drew back the string and with a tight thuwnk, the arrow shot steady and true through the air, its tip poised ready to pierce through the air bender's heart._

_The air was sliced in half as the feathered fletched arrow hurtles towards Aang heart. He reached behind him to grab his staff but it was too late. The arrow pierced through his body, as his heart was left open like a giant target. The arrow passed in and through the air bender, and midway through his fading the young air bender collapsed in a pile next to the glowing Avatar Kyoshi._

Aang bolted upright in his bed, one hand bracing himself against the cold damp mattress the other clutching at the skin over his heart. He looked down at himself and began patting at his chest making sure that everything was all there, and more importantly that nothing was there that shouldn't be.

Feeling nothing out of the ordinary Avatar Aang fell back into bed with gasping ragged breaths and a sigh of immediate relief. His fingers traced over his heart lightly, his thoughts wondering over what his past life had said only moments ago.

He understood what she meant when she said he was a bridge, he had been told that time and time again but the one thing that stumped him was what she said after.

Bridges are built to link one place to another and sometimes things pass over in the process

Aang mulled over the comment, not quite sure, how he was meant to take it. He sighed. Past lives were sometimes harder to decode than Iroh's advice.

Aang stopped in mid trace, his fingers hitting bare skin instead of cloth. His gray eyes grew wide and looked down more closely. His shirt had a hole in it, raggedy and torn as if it had been…pierce by something. Aang reached around and touched his back and felt for something he hoped wasn't there.

A similar hole was placed in the back of his tunic, the hole placed directly behind on his back behind the area where his heart was.

The air benders heart raced quickly, his mind trying to grapple with the realization of what happened. Something was definitely not right within the Spirit World and as per usual, Aang was at the center of it.

* * *

**Authors Random but sometimes Informative Note: Hey everyone, this is my very first Avatar:TLA fanfic, and i promise you things are going to get more conflict-y, funny and perhaps i'll in add some romance because i now how just loves romance. **

**\Speaking of romance heres how the chartacters are: Aang and Katare are together (but their relationship is slowly progressing), Zuko is not in a relationship (the work of a fire lord fixing an entire nation is a lot to think about, so i guess there is no time for romance *aww nooo!*), Sokka and Suki are together (yayyy for all you Sukka shippers) and Toph is just doing her thing at the moment. These relationships however may/may not be the same throughout this fic, so dont fear your otp may get together during the course of the story. :)**

**So anyway thank you for reading and please review (though i'd appreciate no flames).**


	2. Ashes and Revelations

**A/N: Well thanks to everyone who review this is so aweosme that you guys like it :) ANd thanks to jakefan for following!**

**Okay and to answer some of your reviews:**

**person: i do like the idea of the opposite benders being together it makes for a more collisionly and interesting realationship. I've decided though that i will have Zutara and Taang (as well as Zoph or Tuko idk what the ship name is) things in there but it probably wont be more than just simply flirting or super closeness. You know like super best friends kind of thing, so i apologize for that but im currently debating any Yukka or Sukka stuff so idk weigh in on that cause thats still in the running for change. **

**Writers and Readers: thank you so much, im really glad you like it. and i tried to make it mysterious and im glad it came out that way :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar:TLA but if i had i would have had more Spirit World Journeys and Kyoshi would have been featured more cause guys lets be honest, Kyoshi is the bomb :)_

* * *

Katara wistfully looked out at the ocean, her blue yes taking in the swells and the white wash of the waves that dragged at the sandy beach. A sensation inside of her itched, not painfully but longingly as she stared at the ocean. She wanted to water bend so badly, her urge becoming more desperate by the day.

Oh she had water bended a bit, some freshwater here a little fresh water there but that wasn't what her bending wanted. It wanted the pure untainted feel of salt water. Water was water but something about salt water, about the water that seemed to be so different so exotic from the cold fresh water of the Southern Water Tribe that made her desire to play and bend it irresistible.

The gaang had officially arrived on Ember Island the day before and though they were all really eager to attack the beach scene they couldn't for it appeared that the last time someone, i.e Zuko had resided in the beach house someone (i.e Zuko again) had decided to leave it a complete and utter wreck.

Now a whole twenty-four hours later and the cottage had been cleaned to an immaculate shape. Katara pulled her eyes away from the view and walked over to a picture she had noticed upon entering.

Two girls with their hand on their knees, stood facing away from each other, big grins lighting up their faces. They were pretty twin girls, with shot brownish black hair. Katara looked over to the new Fire Lord, and decided that he looked nothing like the two girls, and this lead her to wondering who they were.

"Hey Zuko, who are they?" Katara inquired, her finger pointing to the picture.

Zuko looked up from his conversation with Toph and walked over to beside Katara. His eyes followed her finger his face turning momentarily green as he looked at the picture. He yanked his eyes away from the image and down at Katara. He rose a full head above the Water Tribe girl.

"Lo and Li, they were Azula's teachers before…" Zuko trailed off not needing to explain what had happened.

Katara nodded as her eyes lingered on Zuko's face. She wondered what could make his face turn such a color. She leaned against the wall and surveyed the brightly decorated room. She breathed in a deep breath and gagged a little.

Though they had aired out the house overnight the smell of old women still lingered in the air. Katara leaned her head back and tried to think of all the other things that weren't the old lady smell, or the yearning in her blood that made her want to bend that water. She couldn't bend, at least not now. It was only a couple hours after dawn, and not everyone had woken up, and by everyone she meant Aang.

Toph rolled her eyes as she felt heard Katara sigh and felt her heart race a little faster. She must have been thinking about Aang. Her foot felt the vibrations of Zuko walking back over to her, and she looked up at him. Not that she could see him but she had been doing this for so long that it was as natural to her to look up at someone though she couldn't see them as it was for anyone who could see.

"So Sparky when are you gonna take me on a life changing field trip?" Toph asked a smile in her voice.

"I don't know Toph, those field trips I took with everyone else weren't meant to be life changing." Zuko sighed, she had been at this for the past year now though he kind of liked it when the younger girl bothered him about it.

In general Zuko kind of liked Toph, she was fiery, smart and observative, qualities Zuko particularly liked in a person. He smiled as he looked down at the blind earth bender. She had grown a couple of inches in the past few months making her almost level with Katara, though Katara was pretty short in comparison to the guys around her.

"Zuko I swear that you and I are going on a field trip together before this vacation is over. I promise it!" Toph crossed her arms over her chest and smiled triumphantly at Zuko, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Has anyone seen Aang? I'm starving." Sokka asked, his eyes fixed intensely on the pile of smoked meat that Katara had just put on the table where their breakfast laid.

"I don't know, it's a little late for him don't you think. Even Sokka is awake before Aang!" Toph exclaimed as she poked fun of the late riser of the group.

"Maybe someone should go wake him up." Kata muttered as she looked toward the hall where all their rooms were.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Let eat." Sokka waved away the thought of waking up Aang, he was hungry and he wanted food now. More specifically, he wanted meat.

"I'll go and wake him up." Katara made a start for his bedroom when Toph had told her to not wory about it.

"He's on his way, though he's walking weirdly." Toph frowned at that.

"Hey guys!" Aang walked his way over to the table on his hands.

"Aang why are you walking like that?" Katara inquired as she watched Aang wobbly a bit.

"No reason." He replied too quickly.

Katara peered closely at Aang's feet, her suspicion immediately aroused by his strange behavior. She noticed that his shoes seemed to have rust colored splotches on the soles. Blood, she noted.

"Aang are you hurt?" Katara asked gently.

Aang collapsed into a pile, his shoulder knocking into the table send the platter of meat shoot across the room. Sokka looked after it longingly as time seemed to slow down for him.

"Zuko look out!" Toph shouted.

Zuko quickly turned around and waved his arm in front of him, a steam of fire scorching the meat and the bowl into a black ashy pile. The bowl clunked to the floor with a loud boom. Sokka sat on his knees his eyes looking at the pile sorrowfully.

Zuko reached down and picked up the previously brightly colored bowl and sighed with relief.

"Well at least the bowl is fine, a little burnt but undamaged." Katara cheerfully said.

"Yeah Katara let's worry about the stupid bowl and not the hungry meat eater at the table." Sokka replied sarcastically, his eyes shooting daggers at his sister.

"Actually it's not burnt at all, these bowls are made specially in case they get burnt." Zuko rubbed at the blackened bowl with his sleeve and little by little, the sooty residue came off.

"Great, now the bowl is all better but the meat's still ashes. Just great." Sokka gloomily looked at the bowl, obviously not impressed or satisfied with the results.

The young air bender looked apologetically at the Water Tribe warrior and tugged off his soft soled slippers. Katara, with a bowl of water in hand sat next to her boyfriend (**A/N: umm does anyone have a word for an "almost but not quite boyfriend'? no, okay then**) and propped his foot up upon her knees.

She peered down at them and she saw little holes and scratches in is feet, some of them raw and bleeding. She glanced at Aang and wondered what had happened. Katara closed her eyes and ran her hands over his feet feeling all the places where he was leaking and cut up.

This was one aspect of blood bending that she really didn't mind using, just as long as it was used for good purposes. She had no qualms about using blood bending in order to feel where the aches, pains and scratches were. She knew from recent experiences that people sometimes bleed from the inside and it wasn't so apparent looking at them from the outside.

"Hmm, what's that?" Katara was alerted to something still stuck in Aang's foot. Weird.

"Toph I need something that can help me pull something out of Aang's foot. Can you make it?" Katara looked over the metal bender who was busy playing around with a wishbone from last night's dinner.

"Sure, Sugar Queen." Toph pulled a lump of metal out of her pocket and began bending it fashioning it with two point ends that connected at the base.

"These should help you tease something out of Twinkletoes' toes." Toph handed the newly crafted tool to Katara who promptly began working on pulling out whatever was caught in the young air bender's foot.

"Hey Toph those look pretty useful. What are you gonna call them?" Aang asked as he tried to focus on anything beside his foot.

"She should call them teasers cause you know they tease thing out of people. Eh, eh." Sokka pitched in his idea for a name, and to him it sounded pretty good.

"Aang its glass!" Katara exclaimed triumphantly holding between the two pincers a long jagged piece of glass.

"Why do you have glass in your foot?" Zuko asked perplexed at the recent discovery.

"Oh I don't know. He he he." Aang rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, his heart racing.

"You're lying again Aang."

Aang sighed confronted by the earth benders statement. It was impossible to lie in the presence of Toph, she could sniff, er feel out a lie as soon as said. Her ability was uncanny the way she could read peoples' emotions just by the vibrations they gave off.

Katara bended some water over to Aang's feet and as she began to heal them her hands and the water glowed with a bright blue white light that was signature to her healing powers. Aang tucked his newly healed feet under him and looked up at his friends.

They had al changed so much since the end of the war and now it seemed that they would change even more. Katara had grown about an inch, as had her hair, and her face looked less mature and more like her actual age. Toph had shot up, and she began to fill out a bit. Her hair had grown some too but she still kept it in tucked up and away from her face.

Sokka had become a little more muscular than before, and he had stayed relatively the same height, though he had let his hair grow a little shaggy. And around his face he had begun growing some facial hair, though nothing more major than a little peach fuzz. Zuko though, had remained the least changed out of the group. The only thing that had really changed Zuko was his height and even then, it was only a few inches taller than he was previously. He had kept his hair the same length and the same cut, though now he wore it tied back for most occasions. Except now when he wore it all out.

Aang looked down at his self and sighed. He had changed too. He looked a year or so older, and he had grown taller too. He was almost Sokka's height and he had become leanly muscled due to all the work he had begun performing as the Avatar of the newly peaceful four nations.

"Are you gonna tell us what the problem is Twinletoes or are you just gonna sit there?" Toph snapped.

Aang opened his mouth and began telling the story of his dream and its after math. When he was done the faces of his friends looked at him, worry shadowing their expressions.

"So you say it was a girl that was planning all this Aang?" Katara reached out and touched his shoulder. Aang nodded in response.

"It sounded like a lady saying all this. She said that she would two people through to our world and then take over the Spirit World." Aang buried his face in his arms, obviously distressed.

Katara looked at Aang and noticed how disturbed he was by these sudden turn of events. She placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder, and he relaxed lightly under his touch.

"Don't worry Twinkletoes we'll do what we always do, find the bad guy and crush him. It'll be easy." Toph injected, alerted by the obvious change in nerves the young air bender was feeling.

"It might not be that simple Toph, we've never faced an enemy from the Spirit World before." Sokka rubbed his chin, finally focused on the problem at hand instead of the meat that lay in smoking heaps.

"That's not true Sokka, we've face dozens of Spirit World creatures. We can do this." Katara pressed on Aang's shoulder with an even firmer grip than before.

"Katara's right." Aang sighed. He was being overdramatic he thought. What was one enemy from the Spirit World when he defeated and met hundreds?

"Yes but this time she sounds powerful and like she meant business. Aang shouldn't take this threat lightly. If Avatar Kyoshi was there to tell Aang to be careful then I think we should take this threat very seriously." Sokka argued.

"No no Sokka's right." Aang stated as he took back his earlier remark.

"We don't know what we're facing. We should go about this logically-" Zuko started.

"Look Sparky, that's just not how we roll. We find the bad guy, say something witty, and defeat him. We don't plan, we don't strategize." Toph scoffed.

Soon an argument broke out between the hotheaded Toph, Zuko and Sokka. With every word hurled back and forth between the arguing threesome Aang grew more and more tense, his shoulders hitching up and his nerves shooting full of chemicals. Katara upon realizing this took it upon herself to stop the argument at once by what else, bending them quiet.

The three looked up, their eyes full of curiosity and anger as they stood there with thick ice coating their mouths.

"Hmmphf, hmm hmm hmm mhphf." Sokka mumbled angrily.

"Sokka look at Aang. He's a nervous wreck. He doesn't really need this now. Let's just have a beach day and then we can worry about this." Katara gently nudged Aang's shoulder hoping to perk him up. He looked up her with a relived smile.

Katara removed the ice wraps from their mouths once everyone had remained calm.

"But Katara we need to be on alert. What if this unknown Spirit demon thing were to wash up on the beach and attack us." Sokka complained.

"Okay Sokka, how about we capture and interrogate everything that washes up on the beach okay?" Katara nodded and smiled condescendingly at her brother who was being quite illogical and utterly stupid.

"Sounds good to me." Sokka crossed him arms in triumph thinking to himself that he had won this battle.

* * *

**Authors Random but sometimes Informative Note: So heres chapter 2, and i've tried to inject some of Sokka's trademark humor in it. thank you for my reviewers again, and umm yes tell me how you like this chapter and please tell me how my huour turned out (tell if it was funny, not funnn etc you get the picture).**

**please read and Review, thank you :)**


	3. Sand and Shadows

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender but if I did I would definitely had alternative ending for all those Zutara and Taang shippers. Gotta appease everyone y'know. _

* * *

The sun above was bright, almost mind-searingly bright. It was noon and the sun was at it's zenith in the sky, its long heat stroke tipped fingers reached down to stroke the beings underneath it. The beaches of Ember Island sizzled where flicks of water hit its hot scalding surface. To be blunt and to understate matters, it was a hot day.

The sapphire ocean murmured softly its gentle motions stroking lovingly at the damp sand near the shallows. The white foam of the waves drifted over the endless expanse of silk that as the ocean. Waves broke against boulders that gave shade and comfort to the creatures the sun was least kind to.

Toph dug her toes into the hot sand and furrowed her brow. She could feel something breathing shallowly. Or at least she thought she could. It was hard for her to see with all this shifty sand around. It wasn't stable and didn't give off vibrations correctly. It had them all static like and hard to read. She kicked at the sand in frustration. Sokka shouted in protest the hot sand stinging his face.

"Toph watch where your kicking!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah because I'm so capable of doing that!' Toph shot back her body turning around to face in the direction that Sokka was in.

"You know what I mean!" Sokka hissed.

"Katara! Hey Katara look at what I can do!" Aang waved his hands over his head trying to get Katara's attention.

She looked over at him from her position in the water. She was sitting on a long board made of ice ready-made to surf the waves on Ember Island. Aang concentrated and then began bending the ocean around him. Katara watched gleefully. Even though he was the Avatar and he had mastered water bending months ago it was still exciting for Katara to see what new techniques he could do.

Soon a statue of ice had erected itself upon the beach its tall form casting a cool shadow over the beach goers. People stood back and looked up. The ice statue was in the figure of the air temple where they had lived for a period of time with all their friends.

It was a quarter of the size of the actual temple they had lived in but it was still so large. Katar could see little figures of people from where she sat in the water. All Aang's bending had caused her to drift inward a couple of feet.

If she squinted Katara could see Teo and the Duke playing in the courtyard, and Haru talking to her dad and Sokka. She could see Toph laughing at something and Zuko sulking in the corner much like he was doing at the moment

"That's amazing Aang! " Katara shouted back waving her hand in the air to signal that she had seen the entire thing.

"Does he still have to do that?" Zuko asked Sokka his eyes staring at the large structure of ice the Avatar had managed to create. He was impressed, though he wouldn't admit it.

"What the whole impress Katara thing? This is Aang you're talking, about of course he does." Sokka shrugged his shoulders as he constructed something out of sand. To Zuko it looked like a sand monster trying to eat a building but who was he to judge, for all he knew in Sokka's eyes it was a sculpture of Ba Sing Se.

"Sokka, nice sand monster!" Aang cheerfully commented as he appraised Sokka's creation. He had clearly gotten over his earlier fears, and thanks to Katara's expert healing his feet were fine.

"Its not a sand monster! It's a sand sculpture of Suki! I miss her!" Sokka rested his head on his folded arms.

"How is she?" Aang asked sitting next to Sokka on the hot sand.

"She's busy training Ty-Lee and the new Kyoshi warriors. Your sister's friend is the reason why Suki left! She was gonna go a month later but Ty-Lee wanted to be a Kyoshi warrior as soon as possible. I blame you for this!" Sokka glared at Zuko.

Zuko glared back but didn't reply. He knew better than that. Arguing with Sokka was like arguing with a rock, you would get no where and passersby just thought you were crazy.

Toph shifted uncomfortably in between Zuko. There was definitely something dying over the other end of the beach. It's breathing was becoming a lot slower and more shallow. It didn't move much. She could feel it.

"Hey Toph are you okay?" Zuko touched Toph's arms, noticing she was really uncomfortable.

"What's over there?" Toph pointed to the western end of the beach. Her eyes shifted trying to see something she couldn't see.

Zuko squinted and looked. He didn't see anything really, all he saw was a really large boulder and its shadow.

"Just a rock, why?"

"I can feel something. Something is dying over there, something big." Toph squirmed uncharacteristically.

"You sure Toph? The last time we were on sand you couldn't see anything. You sure its not just the sand playing tricks on you?" Sokka asked.

"No! I know there is something there!" Toph indignantly shouted.

"Okay well lets just go see." Katara stated her ice-board no where in sight as she wrung water out of her hair.

Everyone trudged over to the end of the beach where Toph had pointed. She held unto Zuko's hand and became even more on edge as they got closer. She could feel something dying, she knew she could.

"Hey what is that thing?" Katara squinted as she neared the boulder. She could see a lump lying on the sand. A horde of flies buzzed around it.

A soft moan escaped from that the thing lying in the sand and it moved ever so slightly. It breathed in, its breath hitching and shaking as it did so. A black swarm swam around its not-yet-dead body. It couldn't move, it felt so heavy. Physically it was heavy weighing tons and tons, though on the inside it was empty.

It moaned again, pain riddling its chest. Arms wrapped around its heavy frame picking it up as it wondered how it could carry such a tremendous weight. Its vision swam in and out of focus and colors pushed at her vision. Swirls of green, white and red attacked its eyes.

Black voids shoved at the end of its sight and unintelligent words and melodies poured into it's ears. It couldn't understand what was going on. It was dying in such a painful way.

"Who…care….dying…em…save….Avatar."

A quick realization passed through it's mind before that ever eternal darkness clouded it's vision. The avatar, it was going to the Avatar. Maybe it would live.

Though in the world of the Avatar it knew that such possibilities were always the ones that didn't come true.

* * *

**Author's not needed but occasionally apologetic Note: Oh i'm really sorry for updating so late, i had no idea how to do the next chapter and i've jut been having a marvelous time with my writers block! (please tell me you read that sarcastically!) bUT YEAH HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! yayay!I will try to get the next chapter up within the next two weeks (hopefully one week). Will see how it goes! Please R&R. **


	4. Ex-exiled Princes and Lady

Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own Avatar the Last Airbender but if I did then I would definitely have had a lot more Sokka humor in order to make up for the lack of humor in my fanfic.

* * *

"I wonder who she is." A soft female voice mumbled from above.

"Maybe she's from the earth kingdom colonies. She kind of looks like an earthbender." A slighty whiny voice stated as jabbing fingers poked the head of the semiconscious girl.

"I agree with you Sokka she definitely looks like and earthbender."

"I don't know. She has firebender hair, and she has the same skin tones as Katara.I don't think she's from the earth colonies." She knew that voice, it was one she had heard many times before but had never had a conversation with.

"In the earth kingdom colonies it's not un common for firebender soldiers to have kids with earthbenders or other earth kingdom subjects." A rough voice inputted, clothing rustling as he finished his sentence.

_ I bet he crossed his arms._

"Is that even legal?" the same slightly whiny high pitched voice said.

"Yes it's legal. It just not heard of in the fire nation. No one talks about it. Its not exactly common practice." The rough voice snapped at first then became quieter and quieter as he continued on.

"Hey look at that she's waking up!" the sarcastic childlike voice of the blind earthbender eagerly stated.

A pair of large green eyes looked up to see five distinctly different faces looking down. Her eyes fluttered as her mind tried to grasp where she was and who she was looking at. She knew or at recognized one of the faces, but the others were a mystery to her.

"Give her some room." The girl with the warm skin and long brown braid nudged everyone else back.

The girl sat up and took in deep breaths as her vision swam before her.

_My head, it hurts. So this is pain! What an unusual sensation! And oh wow are these real? Hmm what's that?_

She lunged forward and picked the little crown like headband off of Zuko's head his top knot falling allowing his hair to fall into his face. She turned it over and giggled at it glinted in the sun.

_Oh how cute it sparkles._

"Give it back." Zuko snapped, his hand whipping out to take back his headpiece.

The girl looked up and gasped as the object she had been so entranced with was taken from her. She tilted her head to the side and her black hair swung down in motion with her movement. She crawled forward a bit, making sure not to get tripped up in her hair. She reached a hand out and gently skimmed over Zuko scar. Her brow furrowed as she stared at it.

"This should not have happened. You have been slighted by a most unworthy person. You should not have to bear the burden of this scar. Is there no one who can help you?" She asked, her voice grim as she stared longer.

Zuko stammered his mouth opening and closing. His eyes flicked over to Katara and back to the girl. How unusual for a girl who was around Sokka's age to speak like she had lived a lifetime. Her eyes followed Zuko's quick flick over to Katara. Her held tilted to the left again and gave a sad smile.

"Oh, I see." She murmured.

She did see. The unfamiliar faces were still unusual and unknown but the energies she felt from them were so well known to her that she felt as if she was amongst friends.

" I don't think you do." Sokka said.

"Sokka don't be rude. What's your name?" Katara said gently, even though she agreed with her brother which didn't happen often she still wanted this girl to feel like she was welcome.

"I- I don't know. I haven't had a name for so long. I think perhaps it was Jayeon?" she mumbled as her mouth quivered.

Katara looked at Aang and he shrugged. That was weird. A girl just washes up on the beach with no strong recollection of her name and now here she was in the beach home of the most powerful benders in the world. Katara could feel her warning mode kick in. Something wasn't right with girl, but did it have anything to do with Aang's dream?

"You don't know? Well looks like we have gotten ourselves another weirdo. First the boy with the flying bison and the weird little Momo creature, then the blind girl, then the angry exiled prince and now the crazy earth nation girl who can't remember her own name." Sokka said condescendingly with a smile.

"Ex-exiled prince!" Zuko snapped.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It just makes for a better story." Sokka said patting Zuko on the shoulder.

"What is it like being the only one who doesn't feel the spirits in your soul? Being one who cannot connect with nature as efficiently as your friends?" Jayeon asked, her eyes bright with curiosity.

She wasn't being rude or hurtful and she didn't intend for it to be that way. She was merely just curious. She hadn't met anyone who wasn't a bender before. She actually hadn't met anyone who wasn't a spirit before either but that really didn't matter much to her, at least not as much as a non- bender did.

Sokka glared and walked away mumbling under his voice. Something that sounded like 'stupid no name girl."

"Ignore him he can be…sensitive." Katara added warily. She was beginning to really not like this girl. How dare she make fun of her brother like that! Only she, Suki and Toph was allowed to do that!

But he had seemed a bit more touchy since Suki was gone.

"Where are you from? You don't sound like anyone I've ever met. You certainly don't look like it either." Toph said with a straight face.

"I'm not from this world, blind earth bender. I'm from somewhere else, somewhere a lot less congested. My home resides in the Spirit World, where its inhabitants bow down before me calling me Lady. I am Jayeon, the Lady of Nature." Jayeon's eyes brightened as her memory of her name and who she was flooded back into, fast and swift like the icy currents in the South Pole.

"I am Jayeon, and I am a Spirit."

* * *

Authors note: omg im so sorry for not updating this sooner! i am having a hard time with this fanfic since its gonna be a little complex. I am so very sorry and i promise i will have the next chapter up soon (hopefully). Please read and review and thank you to the people who have already reviewed this, it means alot!


End file.
